


A Huge Favour

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, General Awkwardness, It got more romantic than I expected, Laughter During Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier's low self esteem, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Service Top Richie Tozier, The inherent romance of sharing a shower, Virginity, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie finally asks for what he wants (through email). Richie is willing to do anything to make his best bro happy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	1. Ask...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Richie Tozier thinks life is slowly getting back to normal after It-2... until he gets an email from his best bro Eddie Kaspbrak asking him to take Eddie’s gay virginity.

[Drafts]

From: EdwardKaspbrak@yahoo.com

To: Richie_Toes-ier@gmail.com

Hey Rich

* * *

Hello Richie,

How were your holidays? I’m doing well myself.

I’m actually writing to ask a favour. Would you mind having anal intercourse with me? It would be most appreciated.

All the best,

Edward Kaspbrak

* * *

Hey Rich,

I know you just came out recently, but you’ve had gay sex before while you were in the closet, right? I have not done that and I would love to get the chance to do it. With you. As my first time I mean. Let me know if you’d be ok with that.

Eddie

* * *

Hi Richie,

I’ve been having some trouble since coming out and I need your help. See I’ve only ever had sex with one person and it wasn’t exactly the type of sex I wanted to be doing. Now I don’t know what to do and I want a good first time but also I don’t want to have to tell a guy that I’ve never done this before at 40. I know you’ve had sex with men and I was wondering if maybe you could teach me how to do it? I understand if it’s too uncomfortable for you with us being best friends but this would really help me out.

See you soon,

Eddie

* * *

Hey I have this virginity lying around and I don’t really need it anymore so I was hoping I could give it to you.

XOXO

Eddie

* * *

Heyyyyy Rich,

Did you know you’re all I can think about? I want to touch every part of you. I’m not even scared of the fact that it might hurt I just want you so bad. I used to jack off to your comedy specials before I even remembered you.

God I’m so fucking gay

I bet your long fingers will feel so good inside me. Fuck you’re so hot. I’m kinda staring at pictures of you online. You are really sexy and I bet so many guys are begging you to fuck them but pls give me some best friend privilege and let me take you for a spin.

Thinking of you always,

Eddie

* * *

Richie,

COCK INSIDE ME NOW!!!!

Eddie

* * *

Hello Sweetheart,

My whole adult life I’ve felt like something is missing. Nothing ever fit right. I think you would fit me perfectly.

I love you with every fiber of my being.

When I was with Myra everything felt wrong. I’ve never made love. I’ve never even had sex with someone I’m attracted to. I want to make love. With you. I want to make you know how much I love you with every touch. I want to never let you go.

All my Love,

Eds 

* * *

Hey wouldn’t it be funny if we fucked and the losers would never know if you actually took my gay virginity or not?

Haha, wow I’m getting real silly here.

Eddie

* * *

[Sent]

From: EdwardKaspbrak@yahoo.com

To: Richie_Toes-ier@gmail.com

Hello Richie,

I have a huge favour to ask of you. Please don’t feel any pressure to say yes if you are uncomfortable with the idea.

Would you be interested in taking my gay virginity for me?

It would really be appreciated.

If so we could probably do it next week when you’re in New York. Either way see you then.

Love,

Eddie


	2. ... And You Shall Recieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets Eddie's email and makes some decisions.

“Back in high school there was graffiti in the girls’ bathrooms that said ‘Richie Tozier sucks dick’ and some homophobic slurs. Back then it was really hurtful. But now I can look back and I find it objectively funny. Why was this in the girls’ bathroom? Like who was writing this? Clearly not someone who knew personally. Why would you even trust the validity of that statement?”

The interviewer chuckled.

“So naming your tour after childhood graffiti is a way of reclaiming that trauma for you?”

A few months ago Richie would have panicked at the interview digging past his colourful exterior, but today he took a deep breath, accepting the anxiety he felt at people knowing who he was and choosing not to let it control him. Therapy’s a fucking miracle honestly.

“Yeah, exactly,” he responded. “Except that now I have a billboard in Time Square instead of a shitty high school bathroom. My marketing team is way better now. I’m reaching the demographics I never got to as a teen.”

Richie winked at the woman sitting across from him. She laughed again, a genuine sound of delight at his antics, and his chest felt tight. Before his re-branding very few women laughed at his jokes. Richie had always thought women tended to have a superior taste in humor to the dudebros he used to write for and the fact that he was good enough for a large chunk of his new fanbase to be women and non-binary people, along with other LGBTQ+ men, was truly the best sort of validation. Well. Maybe after seeing Eddie laugh at his jokes.

The interview wrapped up quickly and Richie was back in his car, driving back to his apartment in downtown LA. Traffic was a nightmare as always but Richie wasn’t in a hurry and bopped along to the sound of The Crane Wives, his new musical obsession.

By the time Richie had parked and climbed the four flights of stairs to his apartment, hearing Ben’s voice complaining about able-bodied people wasting energy and space by taking the elevator in his head, the sun was setting over the sunbaked buildings across the street.

Richie flopped onto his couch and wiggled his phone out of his back pocket. He saw a message from his agent, Steve, as soon as he unlocked the phone. It simply read, “Check your Email.”

Richie sighed, opening the email app and clicking on the top message. It was from Steve about his latest audition. Richie perked up a bit as he read the message. He had gotten the part! The idea of acting in a live action film had terrified him the year before, but now Richie pumped his fist, starring the email to re-read when he was feeling down.

As he was about to leave the app and text Steve back, Richie saw another new message that didn’t seem to be an ad or a petition that he needed to sign. It was from Eddie! The title line simply read, “A favour.”

Richie clicked on the message to open up the email.

He read it once. Then twice. He starred the email, unstarred it again and re-starred it. He read the email a third time, scratching at his stubble like it would provide him the secret code that Eddie was clearly writing in.

“What the fuck?” Richie breathed, searching the room for a camera like he was on a prank show.

Richie read the words “gay virginity” again. They had not changed into something else in the time he had taken to look away from them.

Richie wasn’t sure what to do. His stomach was in knots. He sat up, walked to the sink in a daze, and poured himself a glass of water. He chugged the water, hoping to stimulate his brain into a response beyond shock.

Eddie wanted to have sex with Richie. Eddie wanted Richie to take his virginity. Well, not his first virginity, just his gay one, Richie’s mind helpfully supplied. But really it was his first time that actually mattered. His first time with a person who was the correct gender for him.

Richie felt his temples begin the prickle with sweat. He couldn’t figure out how to respond. Of course he wanted to sleep with Eddie. He wanted everything with Eddie.

But Eddie didn’t know that sex with Richie would be more than experimentation with a friend. Eddie didn’t know that Richie had been in love with him since middle school. For this reason alone, Richie should say no. He could suggest another Loser. Patty and Stan were into “whoring Stan out” as Patty called it.

The idea of Eddie being fucked by Stan was both arousing and unbearably painful to Richie. He shut down any thought of that idea.

“This isn’t about YOU, asshole,” Richie griped to himself. “This is for Eddie. Your feelings don’t need to come into it.”

Richie didn’t know how much of his decision came from his desire to have Eddie in any capacity he could and how much came from selfless love for his best friend, but he knew that he would give Eddie whatever he wanted no matter how much it hurt.

Richie could keep a handle on his emotions to do this one thing for Eddie. He had to. Eddie deserved for his first time to be perfect, and as sure as hell Richie would make it that way.”

* * *

[Inbox]

To: EdwardKaspbrak@yahoo.com

From: Richie_Toes-ier@gmail.com

Hey Eds,

I would be happy to help you out, bud. I kinda owe it to you after your mom made my first time so spectacular.

Let’s do it when I’m in New York.

Richie

p.s. I hope you don’t feel pressure to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. If a guy ever makes you feel shitty for your level of experience, I will get out the axe.

* * *

Richie was generally very good on planes. He wasn’t afraid of crashing and he could easily pass the time with a book or a movie or just by listening to some music. He probably would not do so well if he didn’t exclusively fly first class, but only because he was cursed with absurdly long legs and wide shoulders that made normal airplane seats into tiny torture devices.

This flight was different. Richie was going to see Eddie for the first time in months and his jitters were out of control. Richie’s leg jiggled under his tiny tray, rocking the ginger ale that would no doubt force him to get up to pee right before turbulence hit. Beyond the fact that he got to see Eddie, Richie was also contending with the fact that he would be sleeping with the man at some point over the next three weeks.

Richie had always been a bit eager to please when it came to sex, or anything really. He had eventually lost most of the nerves that he used to get before sex as he had aged. The feelings were here now though, making Richie feel like he was back in college, trying to impress cute sporty guys and hoping his sexual prowess would be good enough for them.

Richie lowered his head to his tray, carefully avoiding the cup, and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to regulate his breathing. God this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Richie wasn’t expecting for someone to grab his arm as he was about to walk out the airport doors to the taxi area.

He spun, partly expecting some creepy paparazzi or an overeager fan. The man he turned to face was beaming brightly, his cheek dimpling on the unscarred side.

“EDDIE!!” Richie yelled, startling a family dragging a fleet of suitcases. “I didn’t know you were going to come here!”

Eddie was bouncing slightly on his toes and seeing him in person seemed to make all of Richie’s worries melt into the background. Eddie was just so cute, cute, cute, even after all these years.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you certainly did Mr. Spaghetti.”

For once Eddie didn’t complain at the use of a nickname. Instead he hugged Richie with an almost violent intensity, his chin cutting into Richie’s collarbone.

Richie hugged back, breathing in the smell of Eddie’s lavender shampoo. He felt tears fighting their way to escape his eyes.

“I missed you, Eds.” Richie managed to choke out without sounding like he was about to sob.

“Don’t call me Eds,” Eddie said, his voice muffled in Richie’s shirt. “And I missed you too.”

Eventually they pulled apart and Eddie led them to the short term parking where he had left his Escalade.

Richie mocked him for the car and soon they were joking and talking about everything they had done in the past weeks on the drive back to Eddie’s place.

* * *

The anxiety stayed away for the rest of the day. They had gone out to eat, sightseen and watched a movie while pounding through bags of microwaved popcorn.

The atmosphere began to shift when the credits rolled.

Richie had one more free day and then he was busy with interviews, auditions, and comedy shows for the next five days. Eddie knew Richie’s schedule and clearly he wanted to make the most of their ability to sleep in the next day. At least that was what Richie thought when he saw the gleam in Eddie’s eye as he turned off the TV.

“So….” Richie began.

“Bedtime?” Eddie asked. He turned, but looked back over his shoulder at Richie, a faint smile on his lips. Richie was honestly unsure of who was supposed to be the experienced one here. Eddie seemed well versed in seduction at least.

Richie stood too, grabbing his suitcase from where he had left it by the door.

“Lead the way kind sir!” he said in an old timey knight Voice.

Eddie tried to hide his smile has he lead Richie down the hall, opening a door. Inside was a large room with faint coral walls and classy white furniture. The bed was large and covered with a plum duvet and what seemed to be an army of pillows.

Richie whistled. He then blushed. The room appeared to be a master bedroom. Either that or Eddie was even more loaded than Richie had expected, considering the pricey neighborhood.

Eddie sat down on the bed and pulled his tight white t-shirt over his head, ruffling his generally neat hair-do. Eddie had looked delicious in the shirt, clearly he had good taste when he bought his own clothes for a change, but he looked even better without it. He was lean and muscular, his nipples pink and perky. He had an outie belly button that seemed so cute on his tight abdomen.

Richie was sure that what he saw before him was the perfect body. The scar that stretched across, jagged and raised, didn’t mar the view at all. If anything, Richie thought he might want to lick it.

“Holy fuck, you’re sexy.” Richie blurted out.

Eddie, who had been beginning to lose confidence under Richie’s stare, grinned in a bashful sort of way.

Richie wondered whether anyone had every called Eddie that to his face before.

“Well,” Eddie said, patience waning. “Take yours off too.”

Richie balked. He had been so worried about making Eddie feel good enough that he hadn’t spared a thought to his other major anxiety about sex. The fact that someone else had the SEE his body.

“Uhhh. You sure?” he asked weakly.

Eddie furrowed his brow. “Yes, dumbass.”

Ok so that didn’t work. Richie wondered how many seconds Eddie would spend with him shirtless before deciding that he didn’t want to have sex after all. His stomach flipped.

Richie pulled the shirt off like an at home waxing kit.

He looked down at himself. It wasn’t a good sight but at least he didn’t have to see Eddie’s reaction to him.

Richie was hairier than Eddie. His belly was soft and his muscles were hidden under the coating of fat and hair that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. His pecs were large and his nipples puffy and way too pointy. He shifted his arms to try to cover his love handles. Fuck. This was a mistake.

“Fuck,” he heard from the bed. “Who let you be so fucking hot?”

Richie’s head snapped up, a flush high on his cheeks. “What?” he said sharply.

Eddie was staring at him from the bed, his eyes cloudy with arousal. He stood cautiously and walked over to Richie.

“I see how you feel about yourself,” he said softly, one hand coming up to rest on Richie’s shoulder. “You’ve come so far with loving who you are as a person, loving the work you do, realizing that you are worth caring about.”

“I think that the next step,” Eddie continued, eyes scanning across Richie’s chest like it was his favorite desert. “-is to learn to love your body too. Because you are so incredibly attractive. And you deserve to love every part of yourself.”

Richie felt the urge to cry for the second time that day. He looked down into Eddie’s eyes and he suddenly knew that he would not be able to survive this; whatever this was. He didn’t care about his chances of survival though.

Richie leaned down to capture Eddie’s lips with his. Eddie’s lips were so soft and tasted like vanilla chapstick. The tickle of his breath against Richie’s cheek was overwhelming. The kiss was sweet and slow for a moment and Richie tried to convey all the love he felt for Eddie with his lips, just to get it out in some way.

It wasn’t long before Eddie’s fingers wound into the hair at the base of Richie’s skull, pulling him deeper. Richie opened his mouth to lick at Eddie’s delicious lips and Eddie moaned softly against him.

Richie’s one arm was around Eddie’s back, his palm flat over the even larger scar on that side, holding his tightly as if he was keeping them from breaking apart into a thousand pieces. The other hand cupped Eddie’s jaw gently, caressing the faint stubble. Feeling every texture of Eddie was like discovering new planets, like seeing the faces of diverse and amazing people in his crowds.

They kissed for what felt like days. Soon Eddie’s hunger came to the surface and Richie could feel the desire coursing through him too. Their kiss became rougher, tongues tangling, teeth nipping at lips. They were clutching each other, making an endless form of hands and chests and lips.

Eddie’s hand came up to squeeze at Richie’s pec and Richie let out a muffled groan. He almost pulled away, embarrassed by his sensitive chest, but Eddie’s words from earlier rang in his mind and he leaned into Eddie’s grasp, letting Eddie massage and play with his chest to his heart’s desire.

It wasn’t long before Richie’s hands fumbled to undo Eddie’s jeans. Eddie joined in, ripping at Richie’s button and shoving he pants down his legs.

The men paused to step out of their pants, magnetically attracted back together as soon as they were free. They stumbled to the bed, connected. Richie caught himself and braced his arms against the mattress so as to not crush Eddie. Eddie took this as an opportunity to grope at Richie’s arms and shoulders, groaning, “You’re so fucking BIG.”

He leaned up to bite at Richie’s bicep, running his hands down Richie’s chest and over his soft stomach with reverence. Richie bent down to kiss at Eddie’s neck, lips trailing across the soft skin, nipping to chase moans out of Eddie’s mouth.

Richie continued down over Eddie’s collarbones and to his pecs. He bit and sucked hickies into the skin, marveling at how Eddie gasped with each one. He gently licked at Eddie’s nipple, testing to see if this was something Eddie would enjoy.

Eddie thrashed his head side to side and moaned at the feeling. Richie took this as a sign of encouragement and got to work on Eddie’s nipples, wringing sounds of pleasure out of his helpless lover.

Eventually Richie remembered his original goal and began to work his way down Eddie’s ribs, gently kissing the scar tissue. He looked up at Eddie for a reaction.

“It’s sensitive. It feels good but also weird.”

Richie nodded, peppering the rough tissue with kisses and licks, causing Eddie’s legs to twitch underneath him.

Richie licked down Eddie’s muscular abdomen and kissed his adorable belly button, eventually reaching the sensitive flesh just above the waistband of his briefs. Richie spent a long time on there, marking him up all across from hip to hip until he was bucking up against Richie’s chest, Eddie’s hard cock rubbing in the cleft between Richie’s pecs.

Richie knew what Eddie wanted but he wasn’t done exploring yet. If this was the only chance he had with Eddie, he was going to do it right.

Richie knelt back, staring down at a flushed and completely debauched Eddie. He finally got a good look at the legs that had been killing him all night in his suit at Ben and Bev’s wedding. Richie lifted Eddie’s legs and went to town.

He pressed his face into the soft yet muscular flesh kissing from Eddie’s ankles all the way to the tender skin where his briefs began.

Richie was in heaven, he was in love, he was in between Eddie Kaspbrak’s legs.

Eventually Eddie got annoyed with Richie’s teasing, and, as he had done since he was young, he fought back. He pulled at Richie’s hair until his face has in line with the bulge in Eddie’s underwear and he rocked his hips up, rubbing himself on Richie’s face.

Richie turned his head, opening his mouth so as to suck on Eddie through the fabric. Eddie moaned and tugged urgently on Richie’s hair.

Richie tugged down Eddie’s briefs, exposing his leaking cock to the air. He looked absolutely delectable.

Richie Tozier sucks Eddie Kaspbrak’s dick, he thought, as he took Eddie into his mouth with practiced ease. Another piece of graffiti finally made true.

Richie had imagined sucking Eddie’s dick since he found out that such an act existed. Now he was living in that moment. Eddie was shaking and moaning under Richie’s ministrations, his lips pressing against the shaft with every bob of his head. He sucked hard on every upstroke, feeling a burst of bitter pre-cum as encouragement. Spit dripped from his chin onto Eddie. It was all so messy and Eddie was letting him do it. His hips were thrusting up into the wet heat of Richie’s mouth. Richie felt lost in the pressure of Eddie moving in and out of his airway, the silky feeling of Eddie moving under his tongue as he rubbed against the underside of his shaft.

Richie cupped Eddie’s balls in one hand as he rubbed at a mark he had made with the other, pressing down and causing Eddie to groan even louder.

Eddie was incoherent. He choked out a mixture of praise and Richie’s name. His mouth as messy as Richie’s. Richie loved the sounds, the taste, the feeling of Eddie. He was beyond aroused at this point, his boxers too tight and rough on his aching cock. Even so he began to rut into the mattress in time with his movement on Eddie’s dick. The feeling was overwhelming and a little painful but he couldn’t stop.

Eddie was getting louder too. His babbling was even less intelligible. Suddenly he groaned out, “Richie I’m gonna…”

Richie pressed his head down roughly, feeling his face press against Eddie’s pelvis, Eddie’s hands pushing him down as he came down Richie’s throat with a cry. Richie’s hips bucked helplessly against the bed as his head went dizzy with the lack of oxygen and the feeling of Eddie cumming for him. Richie cried out around the softening cock as he came hard in his underwear.

He pulled off, gasping. His lips felt swollen and tender-numb from the friction.

Eddie looked completely relaxed.

“Wow Richie,” he said, his voice breathy from the exertion. “No wonder you named your tour after this.”

Richie laughed, a rough and shaky sound. Soon Eddie was laughing too. They held each other as they giggled uncontrollably.

Once they had calmed down Eddie said, “I still want you to fuck me you know.”

Richie felt an electric shock run up his spine. He lost his breath for a second.

“Of course Eds,” he said, sounding casual, at least to his own ears. “Just gotta get cleaned up and wait a while first.”

Eddie’s eyes grew wide as he took in the massive wet spot on the front of Richie’s boxers.

“Fuck.” He whispered. “You came. From sucking my dick?”

“Hell yeah Eddietinni Spaghettini. You are one sexy man. I could cum just by looking at you.”

Richie cringed internally. He was totally not playing it as cool as he had wanted. But Eddie seemed to like the compliment and didn’t seem suspicious so Richie tried to let it go.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Eddie said, dragging Richie behind him to the ensuite.

* * *

Showering with Eddie was almost as good as getting to sleep with him. He was relaxed and pliant against Richie’s chest as they swayed under the hot spray.

Eddie tilted his head to press a chaste kiss against Richie’s shoulder. It was getting difficult for Richie to remind himself that this didn’t mean anything to Eddie. At least not what it meant to Richie.

Richie gently kissed Eddie’s forehead where the tension of Eddie’s 40 years seemed to gather.

Eddie’s hands were gentle as they washed Richie’s stomach and chest. He kissed both of Richie’s nipples, rubbing the flesh around his areola.

“So how do my tits compare to your ex’s?” Richie blurted, instantly regretting bringing her up.

Eddie didn’t seem mad however; he simply laughed, and Richie’s heart expanded at the sound.

“Yours are better,” he said, averting his gaze from Richie’s face to eye his chest again. He reached up with both hands and squeezed. He stood, cupping Richie’s chest two handed, like this was a normal thing to do. “They fill out my hands quite nicely.”

Richie had never considered that a good thing before, but the fact that Eddie liked it made him feel all fluttery inside.

They stayed in the shower for a while longer, washing each other’s hair and skin with tender care. Eddie made Richie turn around while he cleaned his hole. Richie stared at the tiled wall and joked to distract Eddie from the task. Eddie was silent for a while and Richie began to wonder if everything was alright. Suddenly a smack landed on his ass.

Richie nearly fell over in surprise. Eddie was pressed up close to his back now, his breath tickling the back of his neck. Eddie grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed.

“Careful with that Eds,” Richie said over his shoulder. “That took hundreds of fast food orders to create.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie replied. He squeezed a bit harder to make his point. Richie felt his dick twitch.

“I think I’m ready to fuck you, hot stuff.”

Eddie nipped the junction between Richie’s shoulder and neck, then moved back to step out of the shower.

“Come and get me then.”

* * *

“Have you had anything inside you before?”

Now that they were getting down to crunch time Richie was beginning to worry. Eddie was lying on his front, flat on the bed, his legs spread slightly. He looked more relaxed than Richie felt, which probably wasn’t how a first time should go.

“I have a dildo,” Eddie responded, far to casually for what Richie considered to be a mind-blowing statement. An image of Eddie pressing a dildo into himself flashed into Richie’s mind and he tried his best to push it away for later. The information did calm Richie slightly. Eddie wasn’t going to freak out with one finger up his ass.

Richie ran his hands over Eddie’s pert little butt, squeezing, running his thumbs up the crack. Eddie wriggled a little at the sensation. His muscles began to soften with the treatment until Richie felt he was ready to spread him open. He traced the pink rim of Eddie’s hole with reverence, eliciting a soft moan from Eddie.

Encouraged, Richie lubed up three of his fingers. Still holding Eddie spread, he rubbed at the rim with his middle finger, dipping in lightly. Eddie didn’t seem to feel any discomfort so he began pushing deeper in and pulling out. Soon, his finger was buried as far as it could go and Richie began to speed up. He tried not to think about how soon the digit in Eddie’s tight, hot body was going to be his dick, because honestly, he would explode if he thought about it for too long.

“God, your fingers are way longer than mine. Mmmmmmmm. That feels reeeeeally good.”

Richie beamed at the encouragement and began to thrust his finger at a faster pace.

Soon, Eddie felt loose enough for a second finger.

“You’re taking it so well, Eddie.” Richie said, stroking Eddie’s back with his free hand. Eddie wiggled his hips slightly in response. Richie would never have guessed how good Eddie was at taking something up his ass. This really was nothing like Richie’s first time.

Richie crooked his fingers, brushing against Eddie’s prostate and causing his legs to kick suddenly.

“Oh!” Eddie said and Richie had to laugh.

“Feel good Eds?” he asked.

Eddie nodded against the sheets in response.

Richie began to scissor his fingers and soon Eddie was asking him oh so politely for a third finger. Richie was happy to oblige.

With the three fingers Richie could really finger-fuck Eddie quickly and still hit his prostate regularly. Eddie began to grind his dick down into the sheets, moans muffled against the mattress.

“I’m ready,” he said over his shoulder, face marked with lines from the sheets.

Richie pulled his fingers out of Eddie, pushing his nerves down as he rolled a condom onto his dick and lubed himself up generously.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked the prone Eddie.

Eddie twisted so that he was half sitting, propped up on his elbows. “I read that the best way for a first time is with the receiver on top.” It sounded almost as if Eddie was quoting whatever article he had read and it seemed strangely out of place and formal, like his email had been.

Richie lay back against the pillows at Eddie’s instructions and Eddie climbed so that he was on his knees, hovering over Richie’s achingly hard cock.

Richie was dying. Richie was dying and whatever god there was was giving him this vision as a reward.

Ok, no, that wasn’t what was happening, because if this was his reward Eddie would be more than his friend.

“You OK?” Eddie asked, his nerves finally showing in his voice.

“Yeah. Just. In awe I guess,” Richie responded.

With a shaky nod Eddie brought the head of Richie’s dick between his muscular thighs until it rested against his hole. Richie felt his nerve endings alight as he slowly sank down, engulfing Richie’s cock at an agonizing pace.

Richie brought his hands up to Eddie’s narrow hips, gripping them to avoid moving even an inch inside the burning pleasure Eddie was giving him.

After what could have been days, Eddie’s ass sat against the tops of Richie’s thighs. Eddie didn’t move, panting heavily, his lips just brushing between Richie’s eyebrows. Richie ran his hands up and down Eddie’s sides, hoping to ground him and allow him to work through the stretch.

“Well,” Eddie gasped. “You are definitely bigger than my dildo.”

“Yeah,” Richie responded, sounding equally out of breath. “Maybe I should have warned you.”

Eddie chuckled and kissed Richie’s hairline. He then began to gently rock his hips, knocking a soft moan out of Richie’s throat.

Richie brought his mouth up to Eddie’s jaw and nipped, licking his way down his neck to capture the sweat beading there.

Eddie began to work himself up to larger and larger thrusts with Richie’s hands steadying and guiding him, pulling him down tight against him with every down stroke.

Eddie was moaning with every drop, his hands clenching on Richie’s shoulders. Soon he was bouncing faster, high pitched whimpers flying out of his mouth, his head tilted back and his eyes scrunched tight.

Eddie’s thighs rippled and strained with the effort and Richie couldn’t tear his eyes away, no matter how amazing it felt to have the man he loved on top of him like this.

Eddie was beginning to lose his rhythm as pleasure coursed through his body and Richie began thrusting his hips up to meet him. Eddie leaned back with his wiry arms propping him up as they rocked together. Eddie’s mouth hung fell open and he began to moan so loudly that Richie knew this angle must have allowed him to nail Eddie’s prostate head on. With each thrust precum leaked out of Eddie, drenching his cock and abs. 

Eddie was barely doing the work at this point as Richie fucked up into his taut body, muscles clenching and wringing at Richie’s cock and making him nearly lose his mind with pleasure.

“I- I’m guh,” was all Eddie managed to gasp out, but Richie got the memo. Bringing his hand up to Eddie’s slick cock and pumping twice before Eddie came hard all over Richie’s chest. Beads of cum caught in Richie’s chest hair and dripped down over his sides. Richie knew that Eddie would be sensitive so he began to pull out but Eddie stopped him, sitting up in a daze.

“C’mon Rich,” he slurred. “Cum inside me baby.”

He was limp and dick dizzy but he propped himself up against Richie’s chest, his cum sticking to both of them. Richie pumped up into Eddie’s body with fast, shallow thrusts. A feeling like he was going to cry was building in his chest. Eddie whimpered with each thrust.

“Fuck. I love you, Richie,” he gasped out, shaking in the tight embrace of Richie’s arms.

Richie pressed his face into Eddie’s shoulder, biting down as he felt fireworks go off at the base of his spine, his dick twitching inside Eddie. Richie could feel tears flowing out of him at the same time and they wet Eddie’s beautiful skin. He thrust lazily through the aftershocks of the sudden orgasm and pulled back.

Eddie was staring down at him, bright pink and a nervous look on his face.

Richie wasn’t sure what Eddie had meant with the declaration of love, but the distress on Eddie’s face kicked all of his negative thoughts out of his head. He reached up to cup Eddie’s cheek in his palm, not even bothering to disconnect their bodies.

“When you said you loved me,” Richie began.

“I meant it,” Eddie cut him off, looking down into his eyes. “In every way. I love you as my best friend. I also love you like the sun. I love you like I love running and breathing air. I wanted my first time to be with you and I want my last time to be with you. And all the times in between. I am in love with you Richie. And I know I shouldn’t have slept with you without telling you this. Please forgive me.”

They were both crying now and Richie had to tug at Eddie so they were chest to chest again.

“Eddie,” he choked out. “I have loved you in every way since I figured out what love properly was. You have nothing to be sorry about that I don’t also have to apologize for.”

The next thing he knew they were kissing again, the sweetest kiss he had ever known, their tears mixing together between them. It was not long before they began to giggle into the kiss, having to break apart as their teeth clacked together.

“You love me!” Eddie crowed.

“My dick is still inside you!” Richie shot back and suddenly they were both laughing uncontrollably as they tried with failing muscles to separate themselves.

* * *

It was way past both their bedtimes when they finally turned out the light, Eddie’s soft shuffle soothing in the pitch black as he climbed in bed next to Richie. Richie fumbled blindly and pulled the man he loved close. It wasn’t long before both were fast asleep, safely ensconced in each other’s arms.


End file.
